


The Gang in New York

by duderanch



Series: Mac and Dennis Do Film Au's [2]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: 1960s AU, Gangs, M/M, canon typical horribleness, heres a sequel no expected or asked for, ill add tags as we go along im still working this shit out, its barely a sequel tbh i just wanted an excuse to write this, loosely based of almost any gangster film made by scorsese or coppola, mainly goodfellas tho lets be real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duderanch/pseuds/duderanch
Summary: Two years after the fateful summer that changed his life, Dennis Reynolds finds himself in the heart of New York City, Hell's Kitchen. But with his partners ever growing involvement in the Irish Mob and sisters sudden, unexpected arrival, how will Dennis cope with the challenges of his new life?





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> As always all my knowledge is based of films and my ability to use google so if anything is incorrect then that sucks. This is a sequel, of sorts, to Love Is Strange (the dirty dancing one) so like, read that beforehand if you like. Hope you enjoy!

_"As far back as I can remember I always wanted to be a gangster."_

**November 6th 1964**

Dearest brother,

I found you, you bastard, I finally found you.

I haven't slightest idea why you've been hiding from me for these past two years, I thought it may be to avoid Frank finding you as well but really I think its cause you're an _asshole_.

Nevertheless, how are you? Charlie says you're working in a bar now, I hope thats treating you well. I was in college for a short while but it didnt suit me well, much to mother and fathers distain. They've put so much more pressure on me since you left, at first I enjoyed the attention but now it feels like I'm being crushed beneath them.

Anyway, I'm coming to New York in a week next Tuesday, if its not too much trouble for you. Charlie says you and Mac have an apartment in Hells Kitchen so I will be staying with you. From what I've gathered its considerably cleaner than Charlie's place (who knew Mac was such a neat freak?).

I've heard murmurings, and forgive me if theyre not true because they are just mumurings, of a young man whos causing a lot of trouble with Frank's connections in New York (The Sicilians to be precise) by the name of McDonald. _You_ wouldn't know anything about that, would you?  
  
You can tell me about it all soon enough, I call when I arrive at Grand Central. See you soon, you bastard.

Kind regards, Deandra Reynolds.

\---

  
**November 13th 1964**

Dee,  
I shouldve known Charlie would tell, the moron doesnt know the meaning of the word subtly. Anyway, dont come. Theres no room for you and we're both too busy too entertain house guests. Dont. Come.

Cancel your ticket and forget it.

And as far as the mob rumours are concerned... its none of your business either which way. Its people like you that makes these rumours spread.

Dont come here! Dont you dare, you bitch.

Kind Regards, Dennis Reynolds

\---

He awoke to the screeching of the telephone in the next room, burying his face in the pillow in the hopes of drowning it out. Mac would get it soon, phone calls were usually for him anyway. Seconds ticked by and it still rang on; reaching over to the other side of the bed Dennis found a cold spot were Mac shouldve been. He had left early again, that or he just didnt come home at all. He couldnt remember but he didnt dwell on it, instead pulling himself out of the covers and into the main room, grabbing the phone before it could ring again.

"What?"

"Are you coming to pick me up or do I have to navigate Hells Kitchen by myself?"

"What the hell, Dee!I told you not to come. I gave explicit orders not-"

"Yeah, well I didnt listen. So are you coming to get me or not, bozo."


	2. Chapter 2

Dee was already standing outside Grand Central, waiting, when Dennis' cab pulled up. He paused before getting out, much to the drivers dismay, but he slipped him a extra $10 just to shut up and wait. An extra ten bucks to a cab driver never meant anything to him before and it didnt once more. It was refreshing actually, he has never once worried about money before moving here and he didn't want to get into the habit of it now.

She noticed him getting out of the cab and began to walk over, snubbing out her cigarette with her heel before reaching him. His sister, his twin sister, looked exactly the same and yet completely different; a face he knew all too well and yet not at all. She had changed her hair, it was short again like when they were kids except wavy when it had been straight. Dennis leant against the car, hands in pockets as she stopped in front of him, waiting for one of them to say something.

"What the _hell_ is that on your face?"

"What? I grew a moustache."

"It looks like a caterpillar's made house on your lip."

Dennis rolled his eyes and, while feeling slightly more self conscious, held the door open while she got in, shortly climbing in after her.

"Well you still look like an ostrich, so."

"Wow thats original. You couldnt think of a better joke in the past two years?"

Dennis made a vague, mocking sound back at her before looking out the window, settling to simply zone out of her nonsensical chattering.

Two years, was that all it was? It felt like a lifetime ago that he had been staring at Mac from across the dance floor, a lifetime since running from that resort and straight into his car. So much had happened, so much had changed.

"So I figured if I came to New York I could audition for Broadway while I'm here. You know, get moving on my acting career. What do you think?"

"Hmm..."

They had made their way up to the apartment now, a modest building on 45th Street. It was across the street from a theatre and a pawn broker, around the corner from the bar that Dennis worked at, and all controlled by the Irish element of the area. Other places, such as the gambling den and the restaurants were all controlled by the Italians. It was important to know about such things in a place like this, knowing could be vital infomation. Hell, it could just about save your skin depending on where your allegiances lie. Dennis wished he didnt have to know about this but unfortunately wishes didnt come true.

"Dennis are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, yes. You're gonna audition for broadway now stop yapping about it. You're giving me a headache."

"You're an ass."

Dee huffed. Dennis ignored her, as usual, and opened the door to the apartment, letting his sister through first out of curtiousy. The apartment was small, cosy even, tall windows and short walls. The carpet was dirty and the table was littered with empty beer bottles but it was still relatively tidy; trademark of a neat freak. Dee followed as Dennis took her bags into a small room, obviously the spare room by the lack of personality and bedsheets.

"I wouldn't you two needed two rooms, considering..."

Dennis rolled his eyes, dropping his sisters bags down and closing the door behind him.

"Appearances, Dee. Appearances. Anyway just be thankful I'm not making you sleep on the couch."

"Oh God /forbid/."

***

It had taken an hour of Dennis talking and most of a bottle of wine for the room to descend into silence, Dee frowning at her brother suspiciously, swirling her wine around. He had taken to ignoring her, staring at the silent and fuzzy television Mac had bought recently. Well, bought in a loose term; a closer description would be 'found' and closer still would be taken off the back of a truck. Dennis hated the thing, it almost never worked and when it did the picture was terrible. Mostly it was just something to be annoyed at.

Speaking of annoyance, Dennis had just about had it with this staring game.

"/What/? What are you doing? Why are you doing this?"

"You gotta shave that thing off."

Dennis rolled his eyes once again. Great, more of this. He personally thought the moustache only enhanced his already god like features.

"Why would I do that."

"Its hideous."

"Its not."

"Theres no way Mac likes it." "Shut up, of course Mac likes it."

A door opens then shuts loudly. Footsteps approuching them.

"What do I like? What are you guys talking about? Oh hey Dee."

They both craned their heads up at the new voice in the room, both seeing Mac stridding in from the doorway. He did _not_ look anything like Dee was expecting, the way Dennis described him as being now. Hell, from what her brother had been saying she expected him to be dressed in a bright blue tracksuit, gold jewellery, the whole thing. Instead stood a man in a relatively nice blue suit, hair gelled; somewhat dishealved like he hadnt slept but still presentable. He looked good, paler than she remembered but him but all the same.

"Dennis' moustache. I'm telling him how awful it is."

"Oh you're right about that."

He turned to face Dennis, grinning slightly.

"You gotta get rid of it man. Its like theres a small animal living on your top lip. Super not sexy. I'm glad someone told him."

Dennis looked at him gobsmacked, opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"I-uh- _where_ have you _been_? You cant come in here now and start criticising- its sexy- screw you guys."

Mac let out a guff of air, walking up behind Dennis and leaning down to rest his chin on his head. Dee felt a strange feeling in the pit of stomach, almost like a churning, but ignored it. Whatever it was she didnt want to pay attention to it.

"I'm sorry, fine, its sexy or whatever. Shave it off anyway. Come on."

"Where have you been? And how did you know Dee was here?"

"Oh Charlie told me. He's a real bastard. You know he-"

" _Where_ have you _been_? "

Dennis asked once more, pushing his words out through his teeth. Mac ran his fingers through Dennis' hair, pouting slightly.

"New Jersey. It was a whole thing- I had no way of calling."

"What were you doing there?"

"Does it matter. Made six hundred bucks doin' it."

Mac kissed the top of Dennis' head before wandering off to grab a beer. Dee could see the look on her brothers face, she knew what that look meant, but before she could say anything he was up and bolting into the bathroom. She relaxed a little then, stewing in the mood of the room for a little longer before Mac came and sat next to her. They talked, like people do when its been awhile, and when Dennis reemerged he was clean shaven and pulling on his jacket.

"Theres go to the bar. I cant stand this place right now."

***

The bar was around the corner from their apartment, a little place tucked down an alley with the name 'Paddy's Pub' written in green and black on the sign. Inside it was dark and dirty but it felt almost homely as Dee sat up at the bar, her brother taking place on the other side and grabbing three beers.

"So you work here?"

"I prefer to think of my self as more of a proprietor of this establishment."

"Cut the crap, you're a barman." "/Business/ man."

"You pour pints."

"Screw you, do you want one or not?"

Dee frowned at him, opening her mouth to make a snide comment back but she was interrupted by the door swinging and then slamming shut. All three of them looked over, all frowning.

"/Hey/... Dee! What a /surprise/ seeing you here-"

Charlie came into the bar, half panicked half manic expression on his face, eyes darting between the three of them. He was dirtier than she remembered, some of the stains looked like blood but she decided to ignore that, as he approuched she noted the almost overwhealming smell, possibly related to the blood, but it was still Charlie. They had spoke over the phone quite a lot recently, shortly after Dee found out that he didnt return her letters because he couldnt actually read or write. It was remarkable he was still alive, she thought sometimes.

"Cut the crap Charlie we know you told her where we live."

Mac sniped, turning back to his beer.

"Yeah! Whats wrong with you? I told you specifically-"

"Lets not argue about who did what or said what or told others sisters their home address. You know, I never told my sister my address and now shes married to my cousin! You don't want that. Get me a beer."

Dennis clenched his jaw, looking more than confused, and then unlocking a moment later.

"Fine, but not cause you told me too."

Charlie made a face to him behind his back, giving a 'can you believe this guy?' kind of look that made her laugh. She felt a lot more at ease here, despite her brothers irritation at the whole thing, far away from her parents. Sure there was murmurings about the mob all around and this bar was crappy and smelt like piss and beer but somehow it felt right. It felt safe.

The safe feeling didnt last much longer.

It was close to 3am and although the bar was now closed all four were still in the bar. Charlie had passed out not long ago beside her, hand still clunched on his beer glass possessively. Her brother and Mac were... somewhere; Dee wasnt a hundred percent on that but she assumed they werent together. In the short time she had been here she could tell they barely left each others side, expect of course when Mac went to work. She knew she didnt want to know what that entailed but she also knew she had to find out.

'Maybe... they left clues. This is his bar. The mobs bar... whatever.'

Dee's arms shook as she pushed herself out of her stool, stumbling up and around the bar. The room was spinning and vodka was to blame; her vision blurred and she felt green as she ducked under the bar and began to rummage. She didnt know what she was looking for, there was nothing but tumblers and napkins back here. Nothing of worth, nothing of interest. Just then, her fingers brushed over a smooth surface, picking it up and looking reveal a white brick, wrapped in cellophane and duct tap.

"Well then... What /are/ we gonna do you with you."


End file.
